A China and Fletcher love story
by maddog1187
Summary: After Fletchers failed attempts of going out with China, she developes feelings for him.. A China and Fletcher love story... or is it.. Rated k may change to T
1. The truth

**Hey guys and gals! This is my first FanFic and honestly im kind of nervous so.. lol! If you have any reccomendations please share! I am open to try anything!**

* * *

China's POV (In ANT farm)

"Olive! Come here!"

"What" Olive said tiredly

"Umm… Is Fletcher around?" I Whispered

"No, he's keeping Angus busy while I enjoy my afternoon!" Olive said

"Okay, good so I can tell you something that CANNOT be repeated to him." I said looking worried...

"We're best friends you can tell me anything, you know that… Right?" Olive said

"Okay… Well… I kinda have a tiny crush on him..." I replied cautiously

_I am so so nervous right now_

* * *

**Okay guys! Thanks for viewing this! This is NOT a one shot. **

**I will post more chapters! What do you think Olive will say? **

**Please review! **


	2. The reaction

**OMG I am sorry I haven't updated in a while! Busy, busy, busy! I promise I will update sooner! I read your reviews and I will make this one longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A.N. T. Farm**

* * *

Olive's POV

"Okay… Well… I kinda have a tiny crush on him..." China replied cautiously

(Just a FYI starting now italics are thoughts)

_No, she can't be serious... I like Fletcher not…*Shudders* China!_

"Umm…" *Runs off to the bathroom*

(Hehe, me again, when words are surrounded by *this* that means it's an action… lol sorry! Back to the story)

I heard my name being called by China but I didn't care. No, I was too upset to care… Eventually I couldn't hear her anymore and I was in the girl's bathroom then I started sobbing… Who am I kidding; he obviously likes China and not me… I mean he's asked her out plenty of times and made it pretty clear he hates my guts

*Flashback

Fletcher: You two should get along; you're a human in a robot body and Olive's a robot in a human body

_At the moment I just brushed it off and acted like it was a compliment but deep down it stung like a thousand bees.._

*Back to reality

_Am I really like a robot in a human body? No, I _AM _a human with highly developed skills… Just like any other kid in the A.N.T. program… Am I really? Or am I just kidding myself?_

I finally stop crying and get myself together for next period… I still have to get to class and function… Like the NORMAL person I am.


	3. The drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T. farm or any of the characters**

**I have a special shout out to whitebelt9 who gave me the inspiration to start writing in the first place! Check out her profile and follow her stories.. They're awesome!**

**On to the story!**

* * *

Olive's POV

As I walk to class I see China, "Olive!" she called and I start to hurry. Luckily she and I didn't have 5th period together and I headed into the classroom. I know I would have to face her sooner or later… I chose later, but she doesn't deserve this… She didn't know I liked him…

* * *

China's POV

I looked around the school trying to find Olive, and then I see her walking to class "Olive!" I called but she just hurried to her class "_what is her problem?" _I thought to myself… I hope I didn't say anything to make her upset… I needed to get to class so I stopped by my locker to get my stuff and then headed to Geology

* * *

Fletcher's POV

As I walk in to Geology I see China and she looks upset… I wonder why…

"Hey China, you look upset… Are you okay? I say

"Yea" she said plastering on the fakest smile I've ever seen "Never better!" She said… I gave her the look that said "you're-not-fooling-anyone." Then her smile immediately turned into a frown and I could tell she was about ready to cry.

"China? What's going on, you look about ready to burst into tears…" I stated

She sighed, then told me what happened with Olive earlier… Except she only told me that she was talking to Olive and then all of a sudden Olive ran into the girls restroom but I have a feeling there's way more to the story than she's telling me, but because she was really upset I didn't press for more.

I am going to figure out what was going on if it's the last thing I do. The bell rang so I took my seat and the teacher came in. The class went by really fast, when the bell rang I made sure China was okay then I dashed from the classroom to look for Olive.

* * *

**Okay, how did I do? Please review/PM (private message) and follow! I LUVV ALL MY READERS! Thank you so much! I am open to ideas… Keep it flowing! Don't let me have writers block! haha! I will update soon!**


	4. The fake sickness

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T. farm**

* * *

Fletcher's POV

As I dashed out of geology I went to look for Olive, I know her schedule so I went to the math classroom, which was her 5th period, stood to the side of the door and waited for her to come out. When I saw her I grabbed her arm and pulled her over out of the way.

(Sorry... But DO NOT IGNORE THE BOTTOM BOLD TEXT)

"China was really upset in Geology, she said she was talking to you and then you just ran off into the girl's bathroom. What was that about?" I explained

Olive paused before saying "If I told you why I ran off…"

"If you told me why you ran off what?"

"If I told you why, you would think I'm crazy and China would never forgive me." She said before running off.

* * *

Olive's POV

"If I told you why, you would think I'm crazy and China would never forgive me." I stated

I ran off into the girl's bathroom… I seem to be in there a lot lately. I needed to get away from all of this, so I skipped class by telling the teacher I was sick. The nurse called my mom who picked me up. While we were in the car she made sure I was okay then when we got home. My mom needed to go to work, so she checked to see if I was okay by myself, I was so she went to work.

* * *

China's POV  
*Time skip to 7th period

Fletcher, I've been looking for you all over!" I spoke

"I've… been here! *laughs* Fletcher responds

"Have you seen Olive around...? I'm really worried about her. "I said

"I don't know, but I think she left after 5th hour… something about her being sick." Fletcher said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh no… This can't be good…"

* * *

**Pease Review! I am going to hold a contest, private message me ideas for the story, even if your idea is not chosen i will give you a shout out in my next chapter and then the person who won obviously will get a shout out and also a whole chapter dedicated to their idea! I woulld like the ideas about what China and Fletcher do about Olive leaving... It doesn't have to be about that but i might not be able to dedicate it to the very next chapter but i will definitely dedicate a chapter for sure... All ideas accepted... Folive and Flyna? Im undecided! haha:) deadline for ideas is November 20 2012 sorry no more chapters until then... NO LATE SUBMISSIONS ACCEPTED**


	5. The calls and texts

**Okay! I'm back! Unfortunately I did not get any pm's for my last chapters contest :( so I am just going to write my idea. First I'm just going to clear this up because I've gotten a lot of reviews about this: this is not a folive story it's flyna! Sorry that some people got confused! The only reason it's the way it is I just don't think it would be interesting if Olive wasn't added into the mix & I got flyna together right away, but I promise flyna will happen! (For those of you new to fanfiction, pm stands for private message kk? K) on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T. farm obviously :P**

* * *

China's POV

"Oh no, this can't be good…" I said

After Fletcher told me that Olive went home sick I started to worry… A lot…. Fletcher and I both started calling and texting her to figure out where she was and to check on her to make sure she was okay. YES! She finally texted me back!

* * *

Olive's POV

Fletcher and China have been blowing up my phone all day since I came home from school. China's texting me I guess I can text her back. She's probably worried...

**China: Hey r u okay? I saw tht u left after 5th hr...**

_Olive: I guess... Just dnt feel good. _

**China: O ok... Wel I hope u feel betta soon:/ **

_Olive: Whts wit the face?_ **China: O nothin...**

_Olive: C'mon u can tel me_

**China: Its just u been actin kinda strange since I told u bout my crush on Fletcher **

_Olive: Oh.. Tht.. Don't wry I'm fine..._

**China: Oh... k, r u sure?**

_Olive: Yea _

_Olive: No... :( im sry Im not fine... Can we talk bout it?_

**C****hina: sure, u kno u can talk to me nytime rite? **

_Olive: ya... Ok so I wanted to tell u that..._

* * *

China's POV

As Olive and I continued our conversation she told me something that I couldn't believe was possible…. I stood there in shock covering my text messages because Fletcher who was standing there trying to get me to speak would surely try to look to see why I wasn't responding. I fell to my knees tears begging to fall I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. THIS!

* * *

**Okay, I know what you're thinking "Cliffy!" But that's my specialty haha! So what do u think Olive told China? Hmm…. BTW sorry the chapter is so short! Will update soon! **


	6. The plan

**Hey! Back again, before I start I wanted to say that I'm so happy with the response to the fanfic! But I'm not getting alot of reviews so dont forget to review, follow, and favorite the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T Farm**

**On to the story**

* * *

China's POV

I can't believe it... Olive's moving. Right now I don't think she even knows where shes moving yet. I hear Fletcher screaming at me to say something but I dont... He wouldn't understand what I'm going through. I finally come to terms with whats happening and I let tears fall... By now there was a group of kids; ANT's and highschoolers some of them asking me if I'm okay and some laughing and not caring. Fletcher screamed at them then grabbed the phone from me but I was too weak to resist.

* * *

Fletcher's POV

China was having a meltdown. I kept trying to get her to talk but she didn't. By now people were gathering, some to help and some to stare and laugh. I yelled at them to get a life and most of them left. I took the phone from China's shakey hands and started to read the texts wondering what would be so bad that China would do this.

* * *

Olive's POV

"Olivia dear, can you pack your things for us?" my mom yelled from upstairs. I sighed " Ok mom" as I went upstairs into my room to pack... Once I packed my clothes I went around my room packing things that I wanted to take to my new room in my new house. I froze when I saw a picture of me, China, and Fletcher at China's birthday party. We all looked so happy, I sadly smiled at the memory, and then put the picture, along with a few others, in my suitcase and moved on reluctantly.. As I was packing I realized I needed to at least try to stay, but my parents are dead set on moving... I picked up the phone to call a certain girl... I had a plan.

* * *

Fletcher's POV

*_China: Hey r u okay? I saw tht u left after 5th hr..._

**Olive: I guess... Just dnt feel good.**

_China: O ok... Wel I hope u feel betta soon:/_

**Olive: Whts wit the face**

_China: O nothin..._

**Olive: C'mon u can tel me**

_China: Its just u been actin kinda strange since I told u bout my crush on Fletcher_

**Olive: Oh.. Tht.. Don't wry I'm fine...**

_China: Oh.. k, r u sure?_

**Olive: Yea**

**Olive: No... :( im sry Im not fine... Can we talk bout it?**

_China: sure, u kno u can talk to me nytime rite?_

**Olive: ya... Ok so I wanted to tell u that.. Im moving**

I didn't understand... These texts couldn't be true.. No matter how many times I read them... 3 things stood out in those texts.. 1. Olive's moving 2. China said... My thoughts were interrupted by a phone call from no other than...

* * *

**Ahaha cliffhanger! What was Olive's plan and who was she calling? (pretty obvious!) What was the second and third thing that stood out to Fletcher and what will he do about it?.. I will update soon! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite :)**


	7. The idea

**Omg I am so sorry for not updating for a while but I was sick and I still am not feeling completely better but I'm not going to make you wait any longer!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned A.N.T. Farm do you think I would spend my time writing Fanfics? haha:)**

**On to the story**

* * *

Olive's POV (Short)

I picked up my phone and dialed her number, it rang two times before someone picked up.

"Olive?" I instantly recognized the voice but oddly enough it wasn't who I was expecting it to be.

* * *

Fletcher's POV

"Fletcher?!" I heard coming through the other line

"Yeah, it's me..." I responded.

"I um need to talk to China." she explained softly

"I- Here's China..." I stuttered through my words and then handed the phone to China.

"H-Hello?" she spoke for the first time since reading Olive's text. Her eyes twinkled a little as she was listening to what Olive was saying.

"That might just work..." China trailed off. A small, yet dazzling smile appearing on her lips... was she actually getting back to normal? I hope...

"Okay I will" she replied "Okay, bye." she breathed.

* * *

China's POV

Olive called my phone but Fletcher answered it then handed my phone to me.

"H-Hello?" I managed

"China, there might be a way that I can stay! If your mom and dad are okay with it, we could see if I could live with you instead moving with my parents! This way I don't have to leave you or the A.N.T. Farm!" I smiled at the thought. We do have a guest bedroom that we NEVER use!

"That might just work..." I mused

"Great! Just ask your parents and then call me back." Olive exclaimed

"okay I will." I assured her

"Alright... Bye! Don't forget to call me!" she told me

"Okay, bye." I sighed. I looked at Fletcher and smiled... He's just so gosh dang cute! I walked over to him and he returned the smile.

"Fletcher... Olive might be able to stay with me instead of moving!" I exclaimed [1]

"That's great news China!" he remarked as he picked me up and spun me around, we were both smiling and laughing! [2] He put me back on the ground and I got lost in his deep blue eyes, I blushed... Then he leaned in closer and...

* * *

**[1] In this story Fletcher and Olive get along better... A little ;"**

**[2] Yay! Flyna is happening! **

**5 reviews for the next chapter! :) luv u guys**

**P.S. Sorry if the chapter seems short!**


	8. The FLYNA!

**Okay I know that I said I wasn't going to post another chapter til I got 5 or 10 reviews but oh well lol **

**Oh don't forget to check out my new story called Love and Hurt**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own A.N.T. Farm**

* * *

Olive's POV (Short)

After I hung up the phone with China I plopped on my bed and thought of me and China actually living together. We could definitely make it work.. I'm always over there or she's over here, so it won't be much different than what we do now... I'm so excited! I heard my phone ring and I looked at it.

* * *

China's POV

He leaned in closer and so did I. I blushed and before I knew it his lips were against mine. It was soft, and hesitant like he didn't know if I wanted this or not. We broke apart and I was as red as a tomato... Oh no! I just remembered that I need to call my mom to ask about Olive staying so I just texted her.

_China: Hey mom I have an important question to ask u..._

_China's mom: what is it sweetie?_

_China: Okay first I wanna say... FLETCHER AND I KISSED! :) and I was wondering... Olive's family is moving but she doesn't want to go and I was wondering if she could stay with us...?_

_China's mom: That's great honey! I will need to talk to your dad... we do have that spare bedroom we could let her use..._

_China: Thanks mom! I'm gonna call her right now.. Luv u :)_

_China's mom:Your welcome sweetie luv u 2 :)_

I picked up the phone and called Olive.. She picked up almost instantly "Hey China, what did your mom say?" She sounded excited and honestly I couldn't blame her "My mom said that she needed to talk to my dad but if he says it's okay then you can!" I squealed! My dad loved Olive-not in a weird way though- so we both knew he would most likely say yes. The bell rang for school to be out "Olive, you don't even know how excited I am but I gotta go.. School just ended but I will talk to you later okay?" I told her as I kissed Fletcher on the cheek and waving goodbye before going to my locker to get my things, "Okay! Talk to you later!" she responded... When I was done getting my things I went to Fletcher's locker and we p walked home together his hand in mine. I decided to spend the night with Olive so I wouldn't bother my parents talking about Olive staying. I packed a my pajamas then a pink flowing top ( /pin/135741376239179299/ ) and some mint colored skinny jeans( /pin/248331366923488969/ ) with some cute Jesus sandals( /pin/127156389449439742/ ), then I got my make up, curling iron and headed over to Olive's house. "Hey, what's up!" I greeted "Nothing really, my parents are gone at a business meeting and Angus has been messaging me on my A.N.T. Pad... And hasn't stopped" She laughed, we went to her basement to play the Wii, then we talked about what we were going to do tomorrow and had a really fun time!

* * *

Next Day

China's POV

I woke up to the smell of chocolate pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. I went upstairs and saw Olive making breakfast for me and her. "That looks delicious!" I exclaimed "Thanks! I hope it is... I haven't had this since I was like 8..." She stood back and admired her work "Hey what time is it?" I asked "Umm... about 9:15." she replied while handing me my plate and drink. "Okay.. Thanks" I told her while I went to get my phone I got a missed call and a text from my mom. I started to read the text

Text: _Well sweetie we've decided..._

* * *

**What do you think they've decided? Cliffy ;) will update soon**


	9. The sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T. Farm**

* * *

China's POV

Text: _Well sweetie we've decided... Call me when you get the chance._

I immediately dialed my moms number, it rang two or three times before she picked up.. "Mom... What is your decision?' I asked in a rush "Honey... Calm down... Your dad and I had a lo-" "Mom... Just TELL ME!" I interrupted "Okay, okay" She chuckled "We've decided she can stay!" "EEK!" I shouted "On one condition... That you girls behave yourselves and promise living together wont affect your school work..." She finished "Really mom?" I replied and when she responded I could tell she was smiling on the other end... Which made me smile "Oh I know you girls are going to be fine" She laughed. "Alright mom... we're eating breakfast so when were done we'll get the rest of her stuff packed then I will text you when you need to come pick us up... and I will have Olive call her parents to make sure it's okay." I laughed with her. "Bye honey... Love you!" "Love you too mom" I responded as I hung up the phone. Olive was already in her room packing the rest of her things "Olive... We don't know if you can go.. I mean my parents are okay with it but what about yours?" I asked "Really... Do you not know me at all?" She said adding emphasizing 'at all' "I already talked to them... They said that as long as your parents say its okay then I can..." she smiled "Okay! Then yo need to call your parents to tell them that my parents said its okay" I tried to keep my words straight "Alright... Yea I guess I should..." the blond responded as she picked up her phone and started dialing a number I was assuming was hers moms. "Hello?" "yea" "China just got off the phone with her mom and they said it was okay..." "Yeah her number is 9294038395 (not real so don't try to call it) "Alright" "yea love you too... bye" she then hung up the phone, smiled at me then returned to packing

* * *

**Sorry this chapters short but I will update soon!**


	10. The Park

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.. I don't own A.N.T. Farm**

* * *

China's POV

She smiled at me and returned to packing her things. Once she was done packing we got dressed for the day. "Hey, lets go to the park, then your mom can pick us up there." Olive suggested "Alright, let me just text my mom and finish my hair..." I told her while straightening another strand of my hair. Then i texted my mom

_Hey, is it okay if Olive and I go to the park and u pick us up their_

_Sure honey... see you at 1.. _

_Alright c u then_

"My mom said that we could go and she would pick us up at one.." I informed Olive. We got our things and headed out the door and started walking towards the park. When we got to the park I raced Olive around until we got tired... She won the majority of the races but I didn't care... We swung on the swings and climbed on the monkey bars until about 12:45 "Olive, I've got exciting news.." I exclaimed "Your best friend gets to live with you?" she asked "Well.. That and Fletcher and I kissed!" I told her with excitement

* * *

Olive's POV

"Well.. That and Fletcher and I kissed!" she exclaimed. I'll admit.. I'm not completely over Fletcher but I'm still happy for her "I can't believe it! So like are you guys a couple now?" I asked "Well I don't know really... I haven't talked to him much since..." she admitted while blushing "Well... Don't just stand there! Call him!" I encouraged her "Okay, okay!" she got out her phone and dialed his number then put it on speaker. It rang about three times before he answered "Hey China" he said "Hey!" she answered "What's going on?" he asked "Um... Nothing really, Olive and I are at the park waiting for my mom to pick us up" She finished "Cool" He replied "Yea.." I motioned for her to get on with it "Um.. so Fletcher.. About that kiss at the sch-" she was cut off "Look China I'm sorry, I don't know-" "Fletcher, calm down..." She laughed "I kinda liked it..." She blushed while saying this "Oh.." I could tell he was smiling on the other end "So, China... Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**Again sorry for the shortish chapter :) will update soon**


	11. The game

**Okay so it's taking me a lot of effort to write this because heart just isn't really in it 2. I'm really busy... Pump me up with reviewing and PMing your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T. Farm... Blah Blah Blah**

* * *

China's POV

"So, China... Will you go out with me?"Fletcher asked me, his voice shaky. "Of course I will Fletcher!" I giggled and Olive squealed with joy. _Honk Honk _"Oh! My mom's here... I have to go... Talk to you later Fletchie..." "Alright China talk to you later.." he responded then hung up. We got our things and got in the car.. The car ride home was silent, and when we got home I helped her unpack her bags in her new room... Olive plopped down on her new bed. "Ugh... Unpacking is hard work!" Olive whined. I sat next to her on the bed "I know, I know... but we're almost done..." I told her... "Lets take a break and make some cookies or some brownies?" Olive suggested "Okay, then we need to finish unpacking... after we finish we can watch a movie or go to dinner... How does that sound?" I asked her "Yep" she said, popping the P "Sounds good to me" she smiled. We went into the kitchen and I saw a note with some money saying that my parents were gone for the rest of the night and that since it was a Friday I could have a friend to sleep over. "Hey olive..." I said while getting the brownie mix "Yea?" Olive replied "Do you think Fletcher could come over and spend the night..." I asked hesitantly "Yea... As long as I don't have to stare at you sucking faces..." she winked at me. I laughed, then pretended to pout "But Olive..." I couldn't keep a straight face and doubled over in laughter, and she joined in... We got our laughing under control I took out my phone to text Fletcher

C: Hey Fletchie!

F: What's up:)

C: Not much.. My parents aren't home for the night and they said I could have a friend spend the night :P wanna come?

F: Sure... Let me ask my parents... :)

C: Kk:)

F: My mom said its okay! We'll be there soon w/ my things

C: Yay! C u soon:)

F: C u soon babygirl:)

I smiled but then realized Olive was reading my texts over my shoulder, although since I was in such a great mood I let it slide. After I preset the oven to 350degrees I went to the cabinet to get the bowl and then set it on the counter. I went to the pantry and the fridge to get the ingredients, then we put them in the bowl. Once we mixed the batter up we put them in a pan, stuck them in the oven and set the timer. Then while we licked the spoon and the whisk we sat on the bar stools at the island. _Ding dong _I got up to answer the door... "Hi Fletcher!" I greeted him "Hey China!" he said. He came in and we set his things down and we all sat on the couch... "Let's play truth or dare!" Olive suggested "Alright" we agreed "Fletcher, truth or dare?" "Dare" he replied "Kiss me"...

**oh no... Who dared him that? **


	12. AN

**A/N This is not a chapter sorry but I need to tell you all something... I am very sad and conflicted because I am getting reviews saying "If it's Olive you will lose me... Just saying" and the other way around..That hurts me as a writer because I feel like I don't even have control over MY story... I don't go around saying that on your stories so please do NOT do that on mine... I am open to ideas but I don't like being told that if I do a specific thing I will lose my readers... Don't you think I will do and write what I think is best for the story? I will update soon and when I do I will replace this with the chapter... Hope you can bear with me here, I have to read A LOT this weekend because at my school we have Accelerated Reader (Aka... AR) points we need to get in each deadline... and my deadline ends Monday so I need to hurry!**


	13. Split Endings

**I've decided to do alternate endings, which means I am going to have the same story with 2 endings and you can read both, one or the other. So I will not be writing under this story anymore ... I will clearly label the alternate endings when you go to my stories... One ending is different from the other... **

**Sorry for the inconvenience **

**THIS STORY WILL BE CONTINUED UNDER 2 DIFFERENT NAMES:**

**ACAFLS: Alternate Ending 1 **

**ACAFLS: Alternate Ending 2**

**(ACAFLS stands for A China and Fletcher Love story)**

**Feel free to message me if you have any questions...**


End file.
